


The Exiled Island

by Lemonsnoutthedragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsnoutthedragon/pseuds/Lemonsnoutthedragon
Summary: This is a story about Anemoia the bard, Victoria the witch, Jeanie the archer, Abbey the fighter, Bailey the mage, Krilya the thief, and more friends along the way! ^_^





	The Exiled Island

A large white iridescent scaled dragon-born woman was walking to a tavern, she wore a long and flowing light blue dress, with her she carried bagpipes and a sickle. She entered the tavern and went to begin playing with her friends, she got on stage with a few humans, they began playing, she began to sing while the music began to play. "Ridin' down the highway, Goin' to a show, Stop in all the byways, Playin' rock 'n' roll, Gettin' robbed, Gettin' stoned, Gettin' beat up, Broken boned, Gettin' had, Gettin' took, I tell you folks, It's harder than it looks, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, It's a long way to the top,If you wanna rock 'n' roll, If you think it's easy doin' one-night stands, Try playin' in a rock roll band, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll." She sang and began to play her bagpipes, not many people seemed interested but they continued. "Hotel, motel, Make you wanna cry, Ladies do the hard sell, Know the reason why, Gettin' old, Gettin' gray, Gettin' ripped off, Underpaid, Gettin' sold, Second-hand, That's how it goes, Playin' in a band, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, If you wanna be a star of stage and screen, Look out it's rough and mean, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll!" She played the bagpipes more, some of the people looked like they were beginning to enjoy the music. They soon finished playing and a few people gave them some money, the woman thanked them and so did her friends. They got some beer and meat to eat and drink. Somebody entered the tavern and began trying to rob everyone, the woman and her friends stood up, she grabbed the person by the hair and held her sickle to their throat, her friends got her to back down and she dragged the person to the king and queen for judgement. Her friends explained everything to the king and queen while the woman glared the the person who had tried to steal from the people.


End file.
